Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys:Know Your Stars
by TeenQueen661
Summary: THe Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, along with several other people are here on the show and boy, do they have some secrets to share!
1. Blossom

**Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Know Your Stars.**

**I don't own PPG or RRB.**

"Hello, Blossom, it's nice to be here with you today," I said.

"Why, it's a pleasure being here," Blossom answered.

"As you know, there are many fans of yours in the audience today," I explained. "I was wondering if we could give them some information about you. You know, how it is being leader and everything. Would that be okay?"

"Go ahead," Blossom replied. "I would love the audience to know more about me."

"Okay, here we go," I said, looking at my notes in my hands.

**Fashionpuff:** Blossom……she's a nerd.

**Blossom:** I would prefer the term "academic" if you don't mind.

**Fashionpuff:** Blossom……she stuffs strawberries up her nose.

**Blossom:** I beg your pardon. I eat strawberries, but I don't put them in my nose.

**Fashionpuff:** Blossom……she picks her nose and sticks the boogers to Brick's motorcycle.

**Blossom:** Yuck! That's gross! I would never do such a thing!

**Fashionpuff:** Blossom……she goes out with Dexter while Brick is at the arcade.

**Blossom:** I would never cheat on Brick! I demand to know your sources!

**Fashionpuff:** Blossom……she writes difficult words on her wrist before a spelling test.

**Blossom:** Are you calling me a cheater!? I'm not a cheater! Those facts are all lies!

**Fashionpuff:** Now you know Blossom Utonium.

**Blossom:** Listen to me! They do not know me! Where do you get that information! Hey, are you listening to me!? Come back here and speak the truth!


	2. Bubbles

**Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Know Your Stars!**

"Okay…after that long game of cat and mouse with the red-headed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, we're moving on," I said. "I'm now here with Bubbles."

"Hi everyone!" Bubbles greeted, waving at the audience. "Thanks for having me on the show today, Fashionpuff."

"It's my pleasure, Bubbles," I replied. "You probably may have noticed that most of the people in the audience are big fans of yours."

"Really?" Bubbles asked. "I appreciate the fans, but I'm just helping protect the city of Townsville and its citizens."

"I see," I answered. "Well, your fans would love to find out more about yourself. May I tell them everything?"

"Of course!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Anything for my fans out there!"

"Whatever you say," I answered, looking at my notes, again.

**Fashionpuff:** Bubbles…...she is a tomboy.

**Bubbles:** Correction, Buttercup's the tomboy. I'm the girly-girl.

**Fashionpuff:** Let's stick to one Powerpuff at a time, please? Okay, Bubbles……she dressed like a skater girl once to impress a boy.

**Bubbles:** I don't recall impressing Boomer in a pair of jeans and a hoody. I wore a blue sundress and sandals when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

**Fashionpuff:** Bubbles……she wears long sleeve tops to hide her hairy arms.

**Bubbles:** I don't have hairy arms. Where are you getting all this information!?

**Fashionpuff:** Bubbles……she has a birthmark the shape of a frog on her butt.

**Bubbles:** I don't have a birthmark shaped like a frog! Why are you lying to everyone!?

**Fashionpuff:** Bubbles……she washes her clothes in public toilets.

**Bubbles:** Now that's just nasty! I suggest you stop! I won't tolerate this!

**Fashionpuff:** Now you know Bubbles Utonium.

**Bubbles:** Those aren't facts, their rumors! How dare you insult me and lie to everyone in the audience, not to mention everyone watching this show now! Listen! I'm trying to talk to you! HEY!


	3. Buttercup

**Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Know Your Stars!**

"Man, what a workout!" I stated, sitting back down. "Okay, I'm here right now with the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls and my favourite Powerpuff, Buttercup."

"Thanks, Fashionpuff," Buttercup answered. "It's nice to know that I'm favourited."

"Speaking of knowing, the audience would like to know some facts about you – like the way you beat up the Gangreen Gang in the junkyard once," I suggested. "Would you like me to tell them about your personality and other facts about you?"

"Go ahead," Buttercup replied. "The audience should know more about me, since after all, I am the toughest fighter!"

"Yes, you are," I said, as I begin the read my notes. "Alright, then."

**Fashionpuff:** Buttercup……she loves skirts.

**Buttercup:** I hate skirts! They're so frilly and girly! YUCK!

**Fashionpuff:** Buttercup……her favourite food is horse liver.

**Buttercup:** Yuck! Wrong fact! My favourite food is a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a large Coke..

**Fashionpuff:** Buttercup……she spies on Brick when he's in the shower.

**Buttercup:** You might need glasses because that stuff you're reading is wrong! Butch is way hotter and more buff than Brick!

**Fashionpuff:** Buttercup……she eats black flies as a daily snack.

**Buttercup:** I know that Bubbles ate a cockroach once, but since when do I eat flies!? LIAR!

**Fashionpuff:** Buttercup……she makes out with Mitch on Friday nights.

**Buttercup:** Will you shut up!? If Butch hears that, he'll go bananas! Besides, I hate Mitch!

**Fashionpuff:** Now you know Buttercup Utonium.

**Buttercup:** NO THEY DON'T! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**Fashionpuff:** I think Brick is in the shower now. You better hurry.

**Buttercup:** I DON'T SPY ON BRICK WHEN HE'S IN THE SHOWER! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT! COME ON! DON'T BE A CHICKEN! DO YOU HEAR ME! HEY, I'M TALKING HERE!

**Chapter 3 up! Please R&R, while I partay with my friends at the dance tonight! **

**Laterz!**

**Fashionpuff.**


	4. Brick

**Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Know Your Stars!**

"Wow, it's only been half an hour and I have three super heroines mad at me! A new record!" I exclaimed, sitting back down. "Anyway, who do we have today?"

"Hey, Fashionpuff," the boy said. "I'm Brick."

"Oh, you're Blossom's boyfriend, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep, I love her so much," Brick answered, happily. "I wouldn't love any other girl more than her."

I looked to the audience.

**Fashionpuff:**Funny, Brick said he was still dating Princess while he asked Blossom to be his girlfriend.

**Brick:** No I didn't! Princess makes me hurl! You're gonna make be barf up my lunch!

**Fashionpuff:** Brick:……his real name is Bob Lazybum.

**Brick:** Nuh uh! My name is Brick Jojo.

**Fashionpuff:** Brick……he steals roses from his neighbour's garden to give to Blossom.

**Brick:** No I don't! I buy them with the money I make at my job.

**Fashionpuff:** Which is what……a dating service? Is that how you won Princess' heart?

**Brick:** For the last time, I DO NOT LIKE PRINCESS!

**Fashionpuff:** Brick……he thinks Bubbles is hot.

**Brick:** Sure, she's cute, but Blossom is hotter than her!

**Boomer:** WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

**Brick:** OH, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Boomer appeared from backstage and chased Brick around his seat and I, as the audience continued to listen and watch.

**Fashionpuff:** Okay……now you know Bob Lazybum.


	5. Boomer

**Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Know Your Stars.**

"Right here guards. Yep, right there. Drop him," I commanded.

Two strong security guards dropped Boomer onto the chair next to me with a loud thud and an "oof!" from Boomer. Boomer sat up as the security guards left.

"Okay, we are here right now with Boomer, the brother of Brick and Butch Jojo."

"Speaking of my brothers, Brick can be a pain sometimes!" Boomer huffed, crossing his arms. "He always gets on my nerves!"

"And calls you names?" I asked.

"Yeah, like blondie!" Boomer shouted, angrily.

**Fashionpuff:** And dumb.

**Boomer:** Hey I'm not dumb!

**Fashionpuff:** They say you're so dumb, you don't even know the alphabet.

**Boomer:** I know the alphabet! ABC5T8Y2HM2RW……

**Fashionpuff:** Okay……" (looked at notes) It says you're on the Townsville High football team. Quarterback right?"

**Boomer:** Quarterback? Does that mean you're giving me a refund or something?

**Fashionpuff:** Uh……forget it. (looked at notes) Do you like Tiger Woods?"

**Boomer:** Is that a forest in Townsville? I'll go there sometime! Give me a map!

**Fashionpuff:** It says here you take blood tests all the time.

**Boomer:** Yeah, and I always fail. I can never get an A on those tests!

**Fashionpuff:** And I thought London Tipton was dumb. Now you know Boomer Jojo.

**Boomer:** London Tipton? I thought it was London, England? And you call me dumb!


	6. Butch

**Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Know Your Stars.**

"Wow, it's hot in here, so I changed into a light green tube top, dark green miniskirt, and green sandals," I stated, taking a seat in my chair. "Let's now meet the toughest Rowdyruff of all – Butch Jojo."

"Hey babe," Butch greeted, taking a seat in the chair next to me. "You look cute in that tube top."

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "Anyway, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Sure, cutie," he answered, smiling. "I like to play football, hockey, and any kind of sport really. I hate taking tests, school, and Brick's bossy attitude."

"You're forgetting some things," I stated, looking at my notes.

"Like what, sweetheart?" Butch asked.

**Fashionpuff:**Butch……he is a lousy two-timer.

**Butch:** I have no idea what that means, but did I tell you you look hot in that outfit?

**Fashionpuff:** Okay……Butch……he still wets the bed.

**Butch:** Wrong, wrong, DOUBLE WRONG, hot stuff!

**Fashionpuff:** Butch……he spies on the lady next door in her undergarments.

**Butch:** NO I DON'T! I would prefer looking at you in a pair of thongs and a bra.

**Fashionpuff:** Pervert!

**Butch:** Come on, darling. Don't play hard to get. You know you want me. You look so hot today, baby.

**Fashionpuff:** Thanks. I appreciate it, but I have a boyfriend!

**Butch:** Sure you don't want to dump him? Because I want you.

**Fashionpuff:** Uh……let's take a call! (opens her ringing cell phone) Hello……yes……really……sure……okay. (hangs up).

**Butch:** Who is it, darling?"

**Fashionpuff:** It's a surprise. (looks at watch) And she'll be coming in three……two……one!

**Buttercup:** ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME, YOU LOUSY TWO-TIMER!?

Buttercup ran onstage and headed towards Butch.

**Butch:** I got to go. Call me later, will you toots?

Butch ran away as Buttercup continued to go after him.

**Fashionpuff: Now you know Butch Jojo.  
**


	7. Princess

Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Know Your Stars

**Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Know Your Stars.**

**Chapter 7: Princess.**

"Okay, after prying Buttercup off Butch, which was surprisingly difficult," I began, sitting back down in my seat. "Let's me our next brat – uh I mean – guest, on our show."

Princess scowled, her legs crossed. "Why must I be on this riff-raff you call a show again?"

I smiled. "So, everyone in the city, country, world, continent, world, universe, world, know more about you. Did I mention the world?"

"Oh, by all means, go ahead!" she exclaimed. "Talk lots about me!"

"Fine by me," I said, looking at my notes.

**Fashionpuff:** Princess……she has a pet chocolate bar named Harry.

**Princess:** I don't like chocolate bars! And if I did, I wouldn't name one Harry!

**Fashionpuff:** Princess……she ate Harry.

**Princess:** I said I don't like chocolate bars! THEY MAKE ME FAT!

**Fashionpuff:** Why would they? You're pretty already.

**Princess:** Why, thank you!

**Fashionpuff:** ……pretty ugly.

**Princess:** WHAT!? YOU LIAR! I'm the prettiest girl in Townsville.

**Fashionpuff:** Actually, Bubbles is. The judges docked off marks from your score because of your ugly Halloween mask you always wear on your face.

**Princess:** What Halloween mask?"

**Fashionpuff:** You mean that ugly, wrinkly, pimple-covered mask was actually you face?

**Princess:** HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!

**Fashionpuff:** Actually, it's on international television.

**Princess:** YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I HAVE MANICURED FRENCH TIPS AND I KNOW HOW TO USE THEM!

**Fashionpuff:** Oh, I'm shivering in my cute shoes. YEAH, RIGHT! Now you know Princess Morbucks.

**Chapter 7 up! Sorry for the long update! I've been busy lately and going to be busy for awhile. I'll update when I can.**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661 a.k.a Fashionpuff.**


End file.
